


Once A Thief

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [115]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All couples have those small gestures that define their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once A Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Because there was a definitive moment early in Season 1 that told us all we needed to know about one character's feelings for another....

"Johnston Jacob Green!" His wife slapped his hand away as he leaned over her shoulder.

Uh-oh, he was in trouble now....

He grinned unrepentently and planted a kiss on her cheek, even as he deftly stole the forkful of chocolate cake from her plate that he'd been aiming for in the first place.

She sighed. "First meal I ever ate with your father-in-law," she turned to the young woman seated to her left, "he stole my dessert. Hasn't stopped since."

"I did fetch it for you." Jake sat down at the far end of the table and smiled at Heather.


End file.
